Tamama VS Kululu: Place Your Bets
by StuffedCrustLord
Summary: Private Tamama and Sargent Major Kululu have placed a bet. Now, Tamama must find a way to get Momoka to confess her love for Fuyuki, before Kululu gets Giroro to confess to Natsumi. Who will win the life-altering bet? What changes will occur because of it? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Keroro Gunso or any of the characters! All rights belong to Mine Yoshizaki.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It Begins

It began as a normal morning at the Hinata house. Keroro was just waking up, Tamama was filling up on his morning sugar, Mois was sweeping, Kululu...was being Kululu (whatever doing that is), Natsumi and Fuyuki were leaving for school, and Giroro was sitting around his usual fire.

'Today! Today I'm gonna tell her!' Giroro thought.

"Hey, Giroro?" Natsumi asked as she opened the back door.

"N-Natsumi! What...what do you want?" Giroro said freakishly.

"Remember, you owe me for saving your butt after that Space Worm incident. I expect to find the best roasted sweet potatoes on Earth waiting for me when I get back. Otherwise, you'll have to answer to my angry side!" Natsumi joked. She gave him a cute, little smile, making Giroro's heart pound like conga drum.

"S-sure. Whatever." Giroro said back, trying not to face her so to keep his soldier-like attitude. He heard the door close and went back into thought.

'Natsumi, my love. I will tell you today! I swear on it!' he thought. 'And not like the last time I swore on it. Or the time before that. Or before that. No, not this time! This time I swear to...'

Giroro slammed his head into the side of the house. '...oh, who am I kidding? She'd never fall for a pathetic frog me!'

He removed his head from the wall and got his thoughts straight. "NO! I have to tell her! I can't back out on this one, again!" he said out loud.

"Back out on what again?" he heard someone ask. Giroro jumped in the air out of surprise. He looked to his left to see Kululu leaning cross armed on the house corner, giving Giroro a funny look, even though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"KULULU!" he said from the shock. "Were you spying on me?"

"Yup. KUKU! Now tell me what is it you wanna tell her." he said with his arms still crossed. Giroro turned away from Kululu.

"None of your business! Don't you have some invention for our useless leader you should be working on?" he said to the yellow freak, who got a little irritated at the remark.

"No. I'm free at the moment, so I thought I'd check up on you. So, you finally gonna tell Natsumi about your love for her?" he asked.

Giroro started to sweat up from what he said. He turned back around and grabbed Kululu by his neck, slamming him against the wall. "I do not love Natsumi! Get that through your messed up little mind! She's the enemy! We're here to invade and she's just a nuisance!" he shouted. Kululu laughed.

"Kukukuku! Then why are you giving that nuisance sweet potatoes as a life debt?" Kululu asked back, making Giroro glow red.

He did owe a life debt to her. It happened during another alien attack. A bunch of giant Space Worms tried to invade Pekopon after Keroro stupidly called them here by promising them 'all you can eat Pekoponians' if they helped out with the invasion. But the worms backstabbed him and tried to eat his platoon as well. Keroro launched a full scale attack against the worms, but everyone was easily defeated except Giroro. His massive guns and rockets were too much for the worms. But when they released the King worm (just a regular worm with a giant crown on its head), Giroro was definitely outmatched. He lost out right to the worms. They were about to eat him like a turkey, when suddenly their was a catastrophic explosion on the side of their ship. Out of the smoke and fire appeared Giroro's love and teammate, Natsumi, wearing her power suit Giroro gave to her. With two laser blades in each hand, she flew through the army of giant worms, cutting them each to pieces. She finally made it to the King Worm, who seemed indestructible. She grabbed hold of Giroro and tried to escape. Only to find that the worms she had cut had only multiplied, making her more surrounded than ever. She spotted the ship's engines right above where the King Worm was laying, and got and idea. She saw one of Giroro's rocket launchers on the ground behind a few worms, and she quickly raced toward it. Chopping through the worms like trees, she reached the rocket launcher and aimed it for the ship's engines. With the fire of a single rocket, the entire back of the ship was destroyed, breaking down the rest of the ship with it. She held Giroro tight as they escaped the ship right before it exploded and flew back toward Earth.

That accident replayed itself over and over in Giroro's mind every night since. He was too weak to stop the worms and had to put Natsumi in danger in order to save him. The thought made him sick to his stomach. But on the other hand, he did get to be in Natsumi's arms for a full twenty minutes because of it. Wasn't that bad of a day.

But still, Natsumi shouldn't have had to put herself in harm's way like that because of him. And everyone knew it, too. So that just made it all the worse. Giroro brought himself out of thought, only to see an unconscious, purple headed Kululu in his hands, which were still clamped around his neck. He dropped Kululu to the ground and went back to his fire. If Kululu already knew Giroro's secret, it was only a matter of time before he thought of some kind of sick prank to pull on him using that knowledge. He couldn't keep it hidden any longer. He had to tell her tonight!

Meanwhile, Fuyuki and Natsumi walked down the block together before splitting up, just like every morning. Natsumi walked through town while Fuyuki took his normal rout through the row of trees next to his school. There, like every morning, he ran into Momoka, who always got up early to wait for him. They walked to school together from then on.

At school, while Fuyuki was drawing pictures of Bigfoot in his journal, Momoka only had one thing on her mind.

'Oh, Fuyuki. My dear, sweet Fuyuki.' was basically the only thought she had all day. She couldn't get the clueless boy out of her mind. Something about him just made her salivate. She dreams of him confessing his long burning love for her every night in her dreams, but she always woke up disappointed in the morning. It was obvious it would only happen in a dream, so that left her with just one option. She had to confess to him, first.

But doing that wasn't easy. Not with the annoying frogs in the way. Every chance she got to tell him was always ruined by the frogs and their crazy schemes. It made her angry to the point of beating them...which she did. But it still hurt her just as much on the inside. Maybe not AS much as she beat them, but still close enough to make a comparison.

Her feelings couldn't wait any longer. Today was gonna be the day, she just knew it! They would have lunch together and she would tell him for sure this time. She had Paul gather up everyone in the Nishizawa army force to search the school for any sign of those idiot frogs. Everyone in the army was cleverly disguised as a middle schooler as Momoka's plan went into order. Paul was wearing hipster jeans, sunglasses and a red hoodie. Yoshiokadaira had a black suit and a bling necklace. And her Elite bodyguard with the eye patch was wearing the works. The bell rang, it was time for lunch.

Momoka asked nicely to Fuyuki if they could eat lunch together, which he kindly said yes to. They went to the roof and opened their lunchboxes. After they were both done, they still had a few minutes before the next class started. Momoka took this chance.

"Um...F-Fuyuki." she squeaked. Fuyuki looked to her with a curios face.

"Yeah?" he asked her. She tried to speak, but she couldn't think of the right words. But the bell was gonna ring, so she had to speed it up. She finally spoke up.

"How...would you like to..." she paused again. Fuyuki continued to stare without saying anything. Momoka gave him a smile.

"Would you like to be my..."

Her words were interrupted by the door to the room suddenly exploding. Tamama leaped out of the smoke. He was breathing deeply with dirt and cuts all over himself. Momoka panicked.

'But...Paul?' she thought. All her guards were at the moment busy being given swirlies and getting wedgies by the school bullies for dressing up stupidly. Paul was being shoved in a tight locker when he felt a sudden disturbance. Momoka was getting angry.

"Momoka!" he screamed as the door finally closed, trapping him inside.

Fuyuki walked over to the worn out Tamama after he broke though the door. "Tamama! What happened?" he asked with worry. Tamama's angry face appeared. He looked down at the rubble that used to be the door. He pointed to a small fly on the ground.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO PUT YOUR DISGUSTING BUG LIPS ON MY DESSERT!" he screamed to the dead fly right before the bell rang. Fuyuki waved goodbye to Momoka before heading off to class. Tamama waved to him back.

"Bye, Fu-ki" he said as a dark shadow passed over him. He turned around to see a demon possessed, red-eyed, spikey-haired Momoka standing above him. He shivered in fear as the ground around her feet started to smoke up.

"CRAZY CHICK ALERT! CRAZY CHICK ALERT!" the narrator yelled.

A few hours later, Kululu sat in his lab chair when Tamama came crying in. He was covered in red cuts and bruises. Kululu sighed.

"Momoka, again?" Kululu asked. Tamama slowly nodded while still crying. Kululu leaped out of his chair and got his first-aid-kit out. He asked Tamama to sit down on his metal table as he started patching the poor private up.

"Momo-chi's so mean!" Tamama shouted. "I wish she would stop beating me up! I didn't do anything wrong!" Kululu knew he was telling the truth. They never do anything wrong, she just beats them up because she needs to get out the anger she keeps inside herself from not having the guts to confess to Fuyuki. Kululu wasn't a psychiatrist, but come on, it was pretty obvious.

"Kukukuku! Don't feel bad. She just needs someone to beat up cause she loves that boy Fuyuki too much." he said. Tamama stopped crying and looked up at Kululu. How did he know about Momoka's crush on Fuyuki? But then again, it'd be better not to ask. He always has some weird way of finding things out.

"Well, I'm sure she'll confess someday. I guess I'll just have to deal with it until then." Tamama said. Kululu laughed.

"KUKUKUKUKUKU! Good luck! Like she'll ever confess. I've seen it. She ain't got the guts."

Kululu finished patching Tamama's wounds up and sat back in his chair. Tamama leaped up and stared at him with an upset look. "She will to! I'm sure she will! In fact, I bet she'll definitely confess before Giroro ever will to Na-chi!" he yelled before stomping out of the lab.

As Tamama started to walk out, Kululu's twisted mind came up with something that he knew would be loads of fun. The yellow frog turned his chair a bit to stare at Tamama.

"Wanna bet?" he said. Tamama stopped in his tracks. He turned to Kululu. "Bet?" he asked back.

"KUKUKUKU! You heard me. If you really think that, then prove it. If you can get Momoka to confess to Fuyuki before Giroro does to Natsumi, I'll give you something in return." Kululu told the young soldier. Tamama tilted his head. "Like what?" he asked.

Kululu pressed a button on a small remote, and side wall of his lab opened up, revealing a ten foot high pile of tiny rapped candies inside. Each a different color and all in the shape of his symbol. Tamama pouted. "Why would I want your disgusting curry-flavored candies?" Tamama asked, which made Kululu's shin turn grey and his glasses crack. "I'm going to do my best to pretend you didn't say that." he said. "But no. These are not curry-flavored. These are my newest concoction. Go ahead, try one." he said as he picked up one of the blue ones and handed it to Tamama. Tamama took it from him, unwrapped it, and threw it in his mouth.

With just a few sucks, Tamama's pupils suddenly grew three times in size. He felt as if he was swimming through a lake of Cola, ice cream scoops floating all around him. Giant cake slices of every kind surround the lake, with cookie and marshmallow animals frolicking everywhere. A volcano of chocolate erupts in the distance, and chunks of brownies fly and a river of hot fudge flows out of it. It was a literal candy heaven.

After a couple of minutes, Tamama's pupils return to normal. By then, he was curled up on the cold floor, drool flowing out of his mouth. "What...was that?" Tamama asked.

"KUKUKUKU! My latest creation. 'Kululu's magirific dream candy'. One suck, and it instantly copies any one person's favorite flavors and combines them all into itself. Nice, huh?" Kululu said before pressing the button, making the wall close again.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tamama screamed as he ran as fast as he could to the closing doors, trying to keep them open. Once his attempt at forcing the doors from closing by tugging on them with his bare hands, and after the door closed, he reverted to scratching the door like a cat trying to get back in the house. "My babies! Come back! DADDY NEEDS YOU!" Tamama screamed.

"KUKUKUKU! You want another candy, you beat me in the bet. If you can get Momoka to confess to Fuyuki before Giroro does to Natsumi, I'll give you them all." Kululu said. Tamama sprinted over to Kululu and reached out his arm.

"IT'S ON, YELLOW!" Tamama shouted. Then, he thought of something that he knew he should definitely ask now, otherwise it might bite him later. "Wait." he said. "What do you want of you win?"

Kululu didn't say anything. He just stood there, silently. Until...

"KUUUUUUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU..." he started laughing uncontrollably. Tamama started to get scared. Whatever this guy was thinking, he no longer wanted to know. "...KUKUKU. If Giroro admits to Natsumi that he loves her, I don't think Natsumi would like me playing around with him anymore. So if you lose this bet..." Kululu paused for dramatic effect. "...a new guinea pig."

Tamama felt his heart stop. This guy wanted him to replace Giroro as his test monkey?!

'Is he crazy?!' Tamama thought. '...Oh, that's a stupid question!'

Tamama had seen or just heard rumors of what Kululu does to Giroro just for fun, and most of it sounds like something from horror movies. A mad scientist testing crazy, unnatural, and evil experiments on his subjects. Which is where the horror part comes in. He didn't want to be anywhere near to involved in one of Kululu's weird experiments. But that candy was so tempting. And getting Momoka to admit her crush on Fuyuki wouldn't be that hard, would it? So as much as it pained him to do it, he made his decision.

"Alright, Kululu! You're on!" Tamama said. Kululu nodded at his Private's decision and reach out his yellow hand for Tamama's.

'This guy doesn't know who he's messing with! One way or another, I always get what I want!' Tamama thought as he squinted his eyelids at Kululu, who made no expression back.

'KUKUKUKU! This is gonna be fun!' Kululu thought to himself as well.

They shook hands, and the bet that would change everything in the Hinata house forever, plus many more hideous mishaps, begun.

* * *

**A lot of crazy things are coming! If anyone has an idea for a scheme to pull on either Giroro or Momoka to get them to reveal their love, let me know! Until then, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tamama and Kululu bet on who could get who to confess to their love first. Momoka for Fuyuki, or Giroro to Natsumi. The challenge was on.

* * *

Kululu Presents: The truth is out, de arimasu

While Tamama was getting his plan to use on Momoka ready for action, Kululu was working on a special new weapon to use on Giroro that he knew for sure would work. After working extra hard all day, Kululu had finally finished his new invention. The 'To Tell You The Truth' gun. One shot, and the subject would instantly start telling secrets that they keep hidden inside uncontrollably.

"Kukukuku! This should work fine." he said as he picked up the gun and walked over to Giroro's tent.

Giroro was sitting by his fire, roasting a couple of sweet potatoes that he promised Natsumi when she got home, his cat purring beside him. She was almost here, so he had to hurry. He was concentrating only the fire when he heard his cat suddenly make a hissing sound.

"What's wrong with you?" Giroro asked her, but she kept hissing. Giroro heard a familiar voice say call him from behind where he was sitting.

"Hey, Corporal!" Kululu said. Giroro sighed when he heard who it was.

'Oh, great!' Giroro thought. His cat ran off into the bushes to get away from the yellow freak.

"HEY, CORPORAL!" Kululu yelled again.

"WHAT?" Giroro shouted back as he turned to face Kululu.

"CLICKY!" Kululu yelled before Giroro could react. A beam of blue light fired out of a giant blue gun he was pointing at Giroro, who felt an electric shock go through his body when the beam struck him head on. He screamed in pain for a few seconds before falling forward into the ground.

When he pulled himself back up after the shock, he saw Kululu looking down at him with a big grin of his face. "So...how do you feel?" Kululu asked.

"KULULU!" Giroro yelled out of anger. "KULULU! I'VE ALWAYS LIKED YOUR GLASSES!"

Giroro froze at what he just said. Kululu blushed a little as he placed his hands on his cheeks. "Oh, do you really mean that?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"N-NO! That's not what I meant to say! I meant to say...I think you're pretty cool!" he yelled, shocked again by the words that came out of his mouth.

"Hmm, I guess the gun's effect works after all. Excellent." Kululu said. Giroro covered his mouth, trying to not say anything else, but words just kept flying out uncontrollably.

"KULULU, I REALLY LIKE YOUR CURRY! I THINK YOU'D BE A BETTER LEADER FOR OUR PLATOON! I THINK...AHHHHH!" he screamed, trying to stop himself from talking.

'What's wrong with me? What did that freak do?' he thought. Fuyuki walked by, returning home from school.

"Hey, Giroro." Fuyuki said.

"FUYUKI, I NO LONGER CONSIDER YOU OR YOUR FAMILY AS THE ENEMY!" Giroro blurred out. Fuyuki stood still and looked at him for a few seconds.

"Oh, well...thank you." Fuyuki said with a confused tone. He walked into the house, still weirded out by Giroro's words. Giroro stared at the boy as he walked away, with his eyes open wide and his jaw touching the floor.

"KUKUKUKU! Now for the best part." Kululu said. "Oh, Natsumi!" he shouted, making Giroro's face turned red. He ran over and grabbed Kululu by the neck.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FREA..." Giroro tried to finish, when a certain someone opened the back door.

"Giroro, I'm home. I expect those sweet potatoes are ready?" Natsumi said, making Giroro look up at her with a burning red face.

"NATSUMI, I L..." he shouted before letting go of Kululu and covering his mouth as tight as he could. Kululu ran off into the bushes, dropped his gun and pulled out his camera.

"Kukukuku! This should be good." he said as he started taping.

Giroro was kneeling down on the ground, a million drops of sweat running down from his head. He was covering his mouth as tight as he could, trying not to say anything.

"Giroro? Are you alright?" Natsumi asked. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. The amount of sweat and redness on Giroro's face grew twice as much when she did that. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut. He was about to run out of air. He couldn't take it any longer. He removed his hands from his mouth and took in a deep breathe.

"Giroro! What the heck's wrong with you?" she asked again.

"NATSUMI! NATSUMI, I...I L...I LOOOOOOOOVE..." he struggle to keep himself from saying it, but the force pushing against him was too strong. Kululu laughed in the bushes with his camera in hand.

"KUKUKUKU! Here it comes!" he said.

He suddenly heard the sound of a gun cocking come from behind him. He turned around. It was Giroro's cat...holding his 'To Tell You The Truth' gun in her paws and pointing it at Kululu.

"MEOW!" the cat shouted as she tugged on the trigger, firing the gun.

"NYAAAAAAA!" Kululu screamed as the beam hit him head on, creating a giant blue light in the bushes, which caught Giroro and Natsumi's attention.

"What the?" Natsumi yelled before the blue light disappeared, and a broken glasses wearing Kululu stumbled out of the bushes where the light had come from. He looked up and Giroro and Natsumi.

"GIRORO, SOMETIMES I FEEL BAD FOR THE THINGS I DO TO YOU! NATSUMI, I REALLY LIKE YOUR HAIR! GIRORO, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! NATSUMI, YOU AND I HAVE THE SAME FAVORITE COLOR, WHICH IS PINK!" Kululu screamed to them both.

Natsumi and Giroro stared blankly at Kululu, unable to think of words to say back. Kululu covered his mouth and ran away crying.

"NYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" he cried as he disappeared behind the house. Giroro and Natsumi couldn't even...they couldn't...they...

"What...just...?" Natsumi said while Giroro's cat sneaked up behind Giroro with the gun, pointed it at him, and fired it again.

After the gun was fired, Giroro felt normal again. He didn't shout secrets out anymore. He sighed with relief and turned around, where he saw his cat smiling at him with the gun his her paws.

"Meooooow" the cat said, making Giroro walk over and pet her.

"Thanks, kitty. I owe you one." he said.

"G-Giroro?" Natsumi asked. Giroro turned to face her again, able to talk normally again.

"Sorry about that. Welcome home, Natsumi. I believe you said something about sweet potatoes." he told her, making her give a confused face, which eventually turned into a smile.

"Well, that's better!" she said, looking to the fire. There was a jumble of sticks surrounding the fire, with a burnt up sweet potato on the end of each one. "Uhh, are those them?" Natsumi said as she pointed towards the potatoes. Giroro panicked when he saw them burning. He ran over to the fire and tried to save them, but they were already pitch black. He through the potatoes to the side.

"I-I'm sorry! Kululu distracted me! I'll make some new ones!" he yelled, grabbing a bag of them and pulling out as many new potatoes as he could. Natsumi laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come back tomorrow." she said as she turned around and walked back to the door. Giroro looked mysteriously at Natsumi as she opened the door. She stopped and turned to him again.

"But...I expect to see potatoes that are even better than today's waiting for me! You got that?" she said to Giroro, still smiling.

"Uh, y-yeah." Giroro said. Natsumi giggled a bit before walking in and closing the door behind her. Giroro wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to calm down.

"That was a close one!" he said as his cat rubbed up against his leg. He leaned down and petted her softly.

'I'm sorry our moment was ruined by that idiot Kululu, my love. I promise, I WILL tell you...tomorrow." he thought.

* * *

Tamama Presents: Toxic Love, de arimasu

After Kululu's first failed attempt, Tamama was already executing his first plan to use on Momoka. He personally invited Fuyuki to stay at Momoka's tonight so they could do homework together. His plan was to wait until they were in Momoka's room alone, activate the house's lock down system, and keep them stuck in her room together for the whole night. Momoka will definitely confess to him by then. It's a fool proof plan.

The night finally came. Momoka's doorbell rang and Fuyuki was at the door, which of course, made her blush.

"Fu-Fuyuki? What...are you doing here?" she asked. Fuyuki smiled.

"Tamama invited me here so we could do our homework together. If that's OK." Fuyuki responded.

"Tamama?" she asked, and Fuyuki nodded. 'Oh, that little punk! He's probably brought Fuyuki here to help his lousy Sargent with some kind of weird, alien plan! I can feel it!' her evil side thought. But the nice Momoka saw opportunity. She had Fuyuki at her front door, asking to do homework together. This could be her chance. "S-sure." she said.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They ate dinner, played games, and now it was almost nine o'clock. Fuyuki and Momoka decided it was time to do their homework. So they both walked into Momoka's room, and Fuyuki opened the door for her. Tamama hid behind the open door, with his giant, creepy smile on his face. The door finally closed.

'Now's my chance! That mountain of candy will be mine!' he thought.

Paul was walking down the hall to Momoka's room to see how the two of them were doing. It was already nine-fifty, and it was about time for Fuyuki to head home. Suddenly, he felt something metal smack him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor from the hit, with his vision going blurry and falling unconscious seconds later.

When he woke up, he was in a cramped room with a hundred other men from the Nishizawa army. They were all tied up, along with Paul. He tried to break free, but the ropes were too tight. A door in the room opened and Tamama walked in, holding a frying pan.

"Tamama?!" Paul yelled.

"THIS IS MY CHANCE TO WIN THE BET, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GUYS RUIN IT FOR ME!" were the last words Tamama yelled before he slammed the door, leaving everyone tied up inside.

Tamama knew Fuyuki and Momoka were still in her room together, so he quickly snuck to the room where they keep all the levers and switches that controlled the house. He looked everywhere for the lever he was looking for, but their were just too many to count. But at last, he found it. He walked over to the lock down lever, and pulled it without hesitation. A very loud red alarm system went off throughout the house, which scared Fuyuki and Momoka.

"What's going on?!" Fuyuki screamed while covering his ears.

"Someone turned on lock down! All the doors and windows are about to be permanently locked until morning!" she screamed back while covering her's as well.

And she was right. All the doors and windows were suddenly covered by steal sheets, trapping Momoka and Fuyuki inside her room for the night. Alone.

"VICTORY!" Tamama shouted. Now he just had to wait.

Seven hours went by. It was now five-fifty in the morning. Fuyuki and Momoka were still trying as hard as they could to push the steal door down, but they eventually gave up. Fuyuki sat down on Momoka's bed.

"I guess I'm staying the night." Fuyuki said with a small giggle. Momoka laughed in return, both happy, but still worried.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this place until morning. My mom's gonna kill me." he said before smiling up at Momoka.

"Well, at least I have you to keep me company." he said, which made Momoka's heart race like a cheetah on steroids.

(...Like a what?)

They sat on the bed together, facing away from each other and not saying anything. Momoka was feeling sad for Fuyuki when the evil Momoka suddenly appeared in her head.

'COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!' her evil side yelled.

'I know! I just...don't know what to say. And even if I try, Fuyuki's friends will probably just barge in and ruin it.' she said back. Her evil side sighed with disappointment.

'I know it's difficult, but you gotta take this chance! I don't think you'll ever get another chance like this! JUST GIVE IT A TRY!' her evil side yelled. Momoka thought about it for a while, until she finally made up her mind.

She turned her head to face Fuyuki. She looked at Fuyuki nervously, not sure of what to say. Fuyuki looked back at her, confused of why she was shivering like she was scared. "Hey...Fuyuki." she said.

"Yeah?" Fuyuki asked back.

Momoka stuttered a bit. She was waiting for one of the frogs to jump in out of nowhere and ruin the moment. But she waited for as long as she could, staring at the door, but nothing happened. Maybe...this would be the moment.

"There's...something...I've wanted to tell you for a long time." she said. Fuyuki tilted his head curiously.

"Yes, Nishizawa-san?"

Tamama was dancing around inside the room of a million switches. He was happier than he'd been in a long time. Not only was he gonna get a mountain of the greatest candies in the universe, but he would never have to worry about Momoka beating him again! He started flailing his arms around in a circular motion.

"GO TAMA! GO TAMA! GO TAMA!" he sung before accidentally knocking over another switch, which he didn't notice or even care.

The switch was entitled 'Poisonous gas release switch: NEVER PULL!'

Paul and his men were still stuck in the cramped room together, tied up and unable to move. Most of the men had fallen asleep, but Paul struggled to get the ropes off all night and wouldn't give up. He was almost there when he heard one of his men scream. He caught the attention of every man in the room, making them all look up at whatever he was scared of. When they looked to where the man was looking, they saw an air vent on the ceiling, with green gas shooting out of it.

"That's...!" Paul shouted. He knew what it was. He remembered when the mansion was being made that they installed a toxic gas release switch in case anyone tried to attack their home from inside. When the switch is pulled, it releases a very poisonous gas throughout the house using the air vents. Paul froze when he had a horrifying thought.

"MOMOKA!" he shouted as he once again struggled to get out of the ropes, this time harder than ever. If he didn't break free, Momoka and Fuyuki would die for sure!

"Fu-Fuyuki-kun. What I wanna tell you is..." but she was interrupted by the vents in her room suddenly letting in a green gas of some kind. They both jumped off the bed and looked at the stuff flowing in.

"What's going on?" Fuyuki asked. But Momoka had never seen this gas before, so she didn't know either. The green gas started to fill up the room. Fuyuki and Momoka inhaled a bit, making them cough it back out. Second by second went by, as it got harder and harder to breathe. They both got unimaginable head aches and started to feel dizzy. Fuyuki placed his hand on the wall, trying to keep himself on his feet, while Momoka gave in and fell to the ground.

"Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki screamed with a sore voice as he saw her lay face down on the floor. He removed his hand from the wall and slowly limped over to her. He sat down by her side, picking her up in his arms. She wasn't responding.

"Nishizawa-san! Wake up! Say something, please!" the boy screamed in fear as loud as he could. Momoka slowly opened her eyes, where she found herself laying in Fuyuki's arms. It was a dream come true...except without the toxic gas. She did her best to speak.

"F-Fuyuki-kun." she manage to get out in a small whisper.

"Yeah?" Fuyuki asked back. Momoka smiled up at him, her vision growing darker.

"If...this is the end...I just want you to know one thing." she said, completely shocking Fuyuki. If she thought this was gonna be the end, why was she smiling? The gas must've gotten to her brain.

Momoka spoke again, this time even quieter. "I...just want you to know that...that I..."

The pupils of her eyes went to the back of her head before she could finish. Her eyelids shut tight as Fuyuki panicked. He put his ear to her heart. It wasn't beating.

"Nishizawa-san! NISHIZAWA-SAN!"

Tamama continued to dance, unaware of what he had done. "GO TAMA! GO TAMA!" he continued to cheer, before he looked up at the clock. It was six in the morning. Time to shut it off. He grabbed hold of the lock down switch and pulled it back, re-opening all the doors in the house. He left the room of switches and frolicked to Momoka's room. When he got there, he gave another sick smile, since he knew that when he opened the door, Fuyuki and Momoka would be kissing like a young married couple. He leaped up and grabbed the door knob, turning it and opening the door. A green smoke erupted from inside the room, surprising Tamama.

"Where'd this stuff come from?" he asked, trying to see where Fuyuki and Momoka were. When the green gas cleared up and he could see clearly, he was baffled by what he saw inside the room.

Fuyuki and Momoka on the floor together...with their mouths TOUCHING!

'YES! I DID IT! EAT THAT, KULULU!' he thought. Fuyuki stopped kissing Momoka and turned towards Tamama, with a scared face.

"Tamama!" the boy screamed. "Get help! Momoka stopped breathing! I'm trying to give her CPR, but it isn't working!" he said.

Tamama's jaw dropped to the floor. "C...PR?" he said, disappointed. Suddenly, he felt something kick him in the back, and he went flying through the wall. Paul and everyone else came running in with gas masks on.

"MILADY!" Paul screamed. They picked up Fuyuki and Momoka as fast as they could, carrying them out over their shoulders and taking them to the health room.

Momoka woke a few minutes later from the deadly gas. She woke up on a hospital bed, attached to a heart monitor and breathing tubes on her nose. Her vision was blurry when she first opened her eyes, but it cleared up in a few seconds. She looked around the room, everyone in the army surrounding her bed, along with her mom and dad. They both ran up and hugged her as tight as they could.

"OH, SWEETY! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" they said together with relief. Momoka was happy to be alive, but disappointed in herself. She was finally about to tell Fuyuki she loved him, but fell unconscious from the gas before she could finish her sentence. She was so close!

"W-wait! Where's Fuyuki!?" she screamed as she lifted her head up off the bed.

"Hey, Nishizawa-san." she heard him say. She looked to her left, where she saw Fuyuki sitting next to her with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled at her, making her feel a bit embarrassed to see her like this. But she was happy to be alive.

"Good to see you're alright. And...if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you what you were about to say to me. You know, before you fell asleep." Fuyuki said, making Momoka blush again. She wanted to tell him, but there were too many people around. Even thought most of them knew, it just didn't feel right. When that special moment comes, she wants to make sure they're alone.

"N-nothing." she told him with disappointment.

"I'm deeply sorry, Momoka! I should've been their to help you! It's my fault!" Paul cried out loud. Momoka gestured her hands, telling him to calm down.

"It's alright, Paul! It really is! But...who activated the lock down system? And who let the toxic gas in?" she asked, making all her men look down to the floor, ashamed of themselves.

"We're not sure, but we know who tried to stop us from helping and tied us up." Yoshiokadaira said.

"Who?" Momoka asked with surprise.

Tamama leaned on the wall of the room Momoka was sleeping in. He was upset at himself for doing all this. "Oh, man! I almost killed Momo-chi! How could I have been so stupid?!" he said to himself before giving a tiny smile. "Well, at least I won the bet. And at least now Momo-chi and Fu-ki are together. I won't have to worry about Momo-chi beating me up anymo..."

His words were interrupted when the door to Momoka's room swung open and everyone came running out in a panic.

"THE BEAST IS AWAKE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" one of Momoka's men screamed as he ran out of the room as fast as he could, along with everyone else.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Tamama asked, but they just kept running. The wall to the room suddenly broke to pieces, making a giant hole. Tamama coughed as the smoke from the explosion cleared up. Standing in the hole was Momoka. A spikey-haired, red eyed, flame covered Momoka. Tamama slid into a corner, scared for his life.

"YOUUUUUUUUUU!" she growled as she pointed to Tamama.

Tamama shivered uncontrollably. Momoka must've found out it was him who almost killed her. Tamama waved his arms around at her.

"Wait! Don't be mad at me! I helped you admit your love to Fu-ki!" he said, but Momoka just grew angrier. Tamama suddenly felt his heart stop. His entire body went numb at the realization.

'She...didn't confess.' he thought. Momoka cracked her knuckles, which made sparks of fire come out of her fists.

"YOU WANTED TO HELP ME, HUH!? Well, now I'm gonna help you!" she said in her demonic voice. She slowly walked up to Tamama, who was now frozen stiff with grey colored skin, like a statue.

"HELP YOU DIE!" she screamed.

"CRAZY CHICK ALERT! CRAZY CHICK ALERT!" the narrator shouted.

* * *

Kululu sat in his lab chair with his face on the keyboard. He was THIS close to getting Giroro to confess, and his plan was ruined by his nosey little cat! He was ashamed of himself beyond his imagination, when Tamama came crying in, even more bruised and beat up than last time.

'Well, at least I'm not the only one.' he thought.

Kululu finished patching up Tamama, for the second time, and didn't say a word. Tamama finally spoke up.

"So...you ready to give up yet?" Tamama asked in a cocky voice. A reflection of light passed across Kululu's glasses as he turned his head.

"KUKUKUKU! Not on your life!" he said back.

Tension filled the room as the two Keronians stared into each other's eyes, the cries of war echoing in their ears. Only one of them would be the winner. And once again, it was game on!

* * *

**Kululu and Tamama aren't giving up just yet! So stick around! A lot more CRAZY stuff is about to happen! And remember, i****f anyone has an idea for a scheme to pull on either Giroro or Momoka to get them to reveal their love, let me know! Until then, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tamama Presents: I Love You, de arimasu

Momoka was sitting alone on her bed, thinking about Fuyuki (as always) when Tamama walked in with a chipper smile on his face.

"Hi Momo-chi!" he said.

"Hi Tamama." she replied. Tamama skipped over to her bed and jumped on himself. He sat down and looked over at Momoka.

"So, thinking about Fu-ki?" he asked. She turned her head away from Tamama and started to blush.

"None of your business!" she yelled.

"Oh come on, Momo-chi! You don't have to hide anything from me. We're friends, aren't we?"

Momoka sighed. "Alright, fine! Yes, I was! Why do you care?"

Tamama gave and evil smile behind Momoka's back. "Well, why don't you just tell him you love him, already?"

Momoka's spiky hair appeared and she grabbed Tamama by the top of the head. She lifted him up into the air and brought him up to her face, eye to eye.

"You listen here! I can tell Fuyuki I love him anytime I want! I don't need you to coach me on! Now stay out of my love life!" her evil side screamed as she spun him around and chucked him out the window.

He broke through the glass and fell headfirst into the garden, where Paul was watering the plants at the moment he landed. He dropped the watering can in surprise.

"Master Tamama!" Paul shouted as he grabbed hold of Tamama's legs and pulled him out of the dirt. Tamama looked asleep when Paul pulled him out until, in a split second, he opened his eyes to reveal his angry face.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he screamed. He jumped out of Paul's hands and ran as fast as he could back to Momoka's room.

Momoka was still sitting on her bed when her door suddenly slammed open. She turned towards the door to see a dirty, wide-eyed Tamama standing in the door way, steam rising out of the top of his head and breathing deeply like an angry bull.

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING ON YOU! TELL FU-KI YOU LOVE HIM, ALREADY! AND IF YOU CAN'T, JUST WRITE HIM A LETTER OR SOMETHING! JUST GET IT OVER WITH SO I CAN GET MY CANDY!"

Paul picked up the watering can and continued to water the garden. Three seconds later, Tamama once again landed head first in the exact same spot. Momoka stuck her head out the window and shouted down at Paul.

"Paul! Keep him out of my room for the rest of the night!"

Paul gave Momoka a salute. "Yes, malady!" he grabbed hold of Tamama's legs and once again pulled him out of the dirt. He called for one of the Nishizawa guards. When one of the guards ran over, Paul handed them Tamama, who this time really was knocked out.

"Take Master Tamama to the Hinata's. He can stay there for the night." Paul ordered.

Momoka went back to her bed. Even if he was annoying, she thought hard about what Tamama said before she kicked him out.

'TELL FU-KI YOU LOVE HIM, ALREADY! AND IF YOU CAN'T, JUST WRITE HIM A LETTER OR SOMETHING!'

"Paul, wait!" she yelled. Paul turned his head and looked back up at Momoka.

"What?!"

"Before you send Tamama off, I have something to give him!"

Paul brought Tamama back up to Momoka's room, who was writing something down on a piece of paper. She put the paper inside an envelope and handed it to Paul.

"Make sure Tamama places this in front of Fuyuki's door tonight." she said. Paul took the envelope and noticed it had giant writing on the front.

**To: Fuyuki**

**From: Momoka**

Paul nodded to Momoka and ran off with Tamama and the letter. Momoka went back into her room. She sat back down on her bed, shivering.

"I hope I'm making the right move." she thought. He evil side appeared in her head.

"Of course you did! Now Fuyuki will finally be ours!"

"Yeah, but...what if he says no? What if he doesn't like me after he finds out?!"

"Believe me, he won't! We'll make him love us if it's the last thing we do!"

* * *

Kululu Presents: Operation Saburo, de arimasu

Kululu sat in his laboratory, finishing up his new project. Once it was finished, he stepped back to take a good look at his new creation. It was a perfect robotic replica of Natsumi's crush, Kululu's 'friend', and Giroro's arch enemy, Saburo. His plan was ready for action.

"KUKUKUKU! It's...showtime." he said with the snap of his fingers.

Later that day, Natsumi was walking home from the local store carrying two giant bags of groceries. Suddenly, she heard someone's voice speak to her from above.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan." a voice said from inside a tree. Natsumi threw the bags of groceries into the air from the surprise. She looked above herself to notice Saburo laying on a large branch above her. Her face turned bright red from the sight of him.

"Sa-Saburo-sempia! What are you doing here?" she asked. Saburo looked down at her and giggled, making Natsumi's head release steam. Saburo jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet next to her.

Kululu hid inside the nearby bushes with a small, orange microphone in his hand. He spoke into it, making his Saburo robot say the same.

"Well, Natsumi." Kululu said, as did his robot. "Since I have nothing to do, I was actually gonna ask if I could come over for dinner at your house tonight."

Natsumi's heart froze. 'Saburo...wants to come to my house tonight!' she thought. The thought of him eating the food she made and commenting on how delicious it was would be a dream come true. It would be in her mind, just like being a newly married couple. And this was her chance to experience it.

"S-S-Sure!" she found the nerve to say. The Saburo robot smiled and helped her pick up the fallen groceries. They each held a bag and walked to her house.

Kululu snuck out of the bushes to see Natsumi walking home with his robotic replica of Saburo.

"Kukukuku! Good. The bait has been set." he said to himself, forgetting that the mic was still on.

"Now that Natsumi thinks I'm the real Saburo, she'll be forced to..." the robot Saburo said, making Natsumi look at him with a concerned face.

"Uh, Saburo-sempia? You OK?" she asked.

"KUKUKUKU! Let's see how Tamama likes it when...wait. Is this thing still on?"

"Is...what still on? And...what was that about Tamama?"

"Uh...don't worry about it, Natsumi-chan! I'm just fine! Really, I promise! WHERE'S THE STUPID OFF BUTTON!"

Natsumi continued to look at Saburo with a disturbed face as they continued to walk home together.

A few hours later, Natsumi walked in the door with the robot Saburo around her arm. Fuyuki walked down stairs and noticed the two together.

"Hey, Saburo. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh, he's here for dinner. I'm sure mom won't mind." Natsumi said, still attached to Saburo.

"No, it's fine with me." Aki said, standing in the living room with her arms crossed and smiling at the two lovebirds. Natsumi jumped up in glee as she tugged Saburo into the kitchen to make dinner for him. Fuyuki watched the two run off and turned to his mother.

"She really likes him, doesn't she." he commented, making Aki giggle.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Fuyuki walked back upstairs as Aki answered it. Standing at the front door was Paul, Momoka's butler, with Tamama standing by his side. Paul gave Aki a bow.

"Hello, Mrs. Hinata. I don't want to be a bother, but Ms. Momoka has requested that Tamama stay here for the night. I hope this won't be a problem." Paul said to Aki. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, no. Not at all. Tamama's always welcome here." she said, not having a problem with Paul dropping Tamama here for the night. Paul sighed with relief and smiled in return.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hinata." he said. Aki giggled a bit at Paul's kindness. "But before I go, I would like to speak to Tamama alone."

She nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Tamama looked at Paul with a pouty face. "Why do I have to stay here for the night? Why is Momo-chi so mad at me?" he asked. Paul bent down on his knees and handed Tamama the letter.

"I need you to give this to Fuyuki. But wait until tonight when everyone's asleep. Momoka asked me to make sure you would place it in front of his room where he would find it without anyone else knowing."

Tamama took the letter out of Paul's hands. He put on a grin that nearly covered his whole face. He knew what the letter said.

'It's a love letter!' he thought.

* * *

Natsumi spent almost an hour in the kitchen, making Saburo the best meal she could possibly make. Aki offered to help her, but she refused. She wanted this meal to be all hers. That way, when Saburo ate it, he would be eating the best food of his life, making him like her even more. All she thought about was him smiling at the glorious food the entire time she was cooking it.

An hour and a half went by, and she was absolutely exhausted. But at least the food was finished. She placed the food in front of Saburo, who stared down at it gruesomely.

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked rudely, but Natsumi didn't notice.

"Ochazuke. It took a long time to make, but I'm positive you'll like it." she assured him. He picked up his chopsticks and took a bite. He immediately spit it back out on her clothes.

"That's disgusting! Why would you think I would like something like this!?" he yelled. Natsumi stared down at her ruined shirt in shock.

"But...I don't understand! My food is always the best I can make it! And I worked so hard!"

Giroro was poking his fire when he heard Natsumi screaming from the kitchen. He decided to get up and take a look through the window. "What's Natsumi doing home this late? I've been waiting for her for a while. These sweet potatoes don't make themselves!" he said to himself on his way to the door.

He looked inside to see Saburo sitting at the dinner table with Natsumi standing next to him. His jaw flew open and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He could also hear yelling.

"I don't care how hard you worked! The food is awful! That's all there is to it!"

Natsumi tilted her head down and felt like crying. "Well...if you don't like this...I suppose I can...make you something else."

"ICK! Don't bother! If this is the best you could make, I'd hate to taste whatever else you have in store."

"Saburo, stop! Why are you talking to me like this! I thought you were a nice guy!"

"Oh, poor Natsumi. I doubt with the way you cook, you'll ever find a man who finds you worth being nice to. No man would ever want to be with a terrible cook like you!" he yelled as he knocked the bowl off the table and it shattered to pieces on her feet.

Natsumi looked down at the destroyed dish and felt tears run down her cheeks. She covered her face and ran up to her room, crying uncontrollably.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro yelled as he opened the back door and chased after her, giving Saburo a furious look as he passed by. Giroro ran upstairs and stood in front of Natsumi's room. He could hear her crying from the other side of the door. He took a deep breathe and slowly opened the door. He poked his head in and saw her sobbing into her pillow.

"N-Natsumi?" he quietly asked.

"GO AWAY!" she mumbled from inside the pillow. Giroro closed the door behind him. He walked over to her side. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She took her face out of the pillow and looked at him.

"Natsumi, please stop crying. It pains me to see you like this."

"You don't get it! You're just an alien! Saburo meant so much to me! How could he treat me like that! I guess he is right! What kind of a man would ever want to be with a terrible cook like me?!"

Seeing her like this made Giroro's heart ache. He now hated Saburo more than ever for what he did to her. Now what was he supposed to do? All she thought of him was an invader, out for nothing but destruction. There was no way she'd ever listen to anything he told her. Unless...

"Natsumi..." he full-heartedly said. "...there's something I've wanted to tell you for years. I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Natsumi looked up at Giroro, the tears slowing down. "G-Giroro?"

Kululu watched everything from the camera he had hidden in the corner of the room. He sat in his chair as he laughed at what he saw.

"KUKUKUKU! Just as planned. Now...for the big finale!" he said as he picked up his microphone.

Giroro stroked through Natsumi's hair, trying to get the nerve to speak up. "Natsumi...the truth is..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the robot Saburo crashed through her door with his pen in hand. Natsumi screamed as Giroro pulled out his gun. He fired a few shots, but the robot was too fast. It dodged and weaved around each bullet and punched Giroro into the wall, creating a massive hole.

"Giroro!" Natsumi screamed as she jumped off the bed to help him, but the Saburo robot grabbed hold of her arm, tightly holding on to her. She struggled to break free as the robot smiled at the panicking girl.

"Now, what should I do with you?" he asked, making Natsumi give him a scared face.

"Saburo...please! Stop! You've already hurt me enough!" she cried, making his smile grow bigger.

"Oh, I know!" he said as he pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing. He slowly brought his mouth to her ear.

"I know your fear." he whispered. He threw the paper into the air, and there was a giant puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, and there was a five foot tall slug in her room. Natsumi screamed in horror as the robot laughed. Giroro could hear her screams from inside the wall.

"Na-Natsumi!" he yelled as he got back on his feet and his eyes began to glow red.

"KUKUKUKU! That's it Giroro! Save your special princess! Then the winner of the bet will be me! KUKUKU!" Kululu said as he watched everything go down.

The slug moved closer and closer as Natsumi screamed as loud as she could. The robot continued to laugh maniacally as another piece of paper flew in through the window, with a picture of a knife on it.

The paper stabbed the robot in the back of the head. The robot stopped laughing, as did Kululu. The robot fell to the ground as the pen and the giant slug vanished. The robot's disguise disappeared as well and it turned back into a wooden doll.

"Where did...?" Natsumi asked when she heard someone call to her from outside her window.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan!" she heard him shout. She looked out her window, where she saw the real Saburo floating on his giant paper airplane.

"A-Another Saburo-sempai?" she asked herself. Saburo floated up to the window and smiled.

"Are you OK? I was just flying around the neighborhood when I heard screaming. I flew down here, where I saw someone attacking you that was pretending to be me and decided to step in."

'That...wasn't the real...' she thought as she looked down at the doll. Aki and Fuyuki came running in a second later.

"Sis! Are you OK?!" Fuyuki asked with worry.

"We heard screaming!" Aki said also. Natsumi waved her arms around, signaling for them both to calm down.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Saburo here...saved me!" she explained, surprising Aki and Fuyuki. Saburo waved hello to them as he reached out his hand.

"Well, as long as I'm here...you wanna go for a ride?" he asked. Natsumi blushed.

"Uh, sure." she said back. She took Saburo's hand and he helped her onto the plane. Giroro finally walked out of the wall, and saw Saburo taking off with Natsumi.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled as he pulled out his pistol and started firing. Saburo swerved the plane around to avoid the bullets as Natsumi shouted at Giroro.

"Giroro! What are you doing!? Stop attacking Saburo-sempai!" she yelled, shocking Giroro.

"But...I thought..."

"Just go back to your fire! I'm gonna be off flying with Saburo-sempai! Don't think I've forgotten about those sweet potatoes, either!" she yelled as she and Saburo took off into the air, leaving a confused Giroro to stand there with his body a lifeless grey and his jaw touching the ground.

"What was that all about?" Aki asked.

"Hehe. Maybe it'd be best not to asked." Fuyuki suggested. Aki agreed and they both exited the room, leaving Giroro to stand there, still motionless with a shocked look on his face.

Kululu sat in his chair with broken glasses as he squeezed his microphone as tight as he could. "Kukukuku! Looks like my plan was foiled again." he calmly said as the mic in his hand broke into pieces.

"Looks like I've just got to try harder. KUKUKUKU!"

* * *

Later that night, Tamama was up in the middle of the night while everyone else was asleep, quietly walking towards Fuyuki's room. He held the letter in his hand with an evil smile on his face. He continued to read over the front of the letter again and again as he walked closer to Fuyuki's door.

**To: Fuyuki**

**From: Momoka**

'It's a love letter! I just know it! I got this bet in the bag!' he placed the letter in front of Fuyuki's door and ran back to the basement. 'At last! All that glorious candy will be mine!'

The morning came, and everyone was still asleep. Keroro woke up a little early to get a glass of water. After getting himself a drink, he walked back to the basement. On his way there, he noticed an envelope sitting in front of Fuyuki's room.

'What's this? Fuyuki has mail?' he asked himself. He walked up to the envelope and picked it up to read what was on it. It was from Momoka.

"Eh, it must be money or something. Probably as a present of some kind. Whatever."

He placed the card back down and began to walk down the stairs. Halfway down, he thought about something.

'Strange. Why would Momoka give Fuyuki money all of a sudden? Is it his birthday or something?' he thought. He froze on he stairs, realizing something that scared him.

'Oh no! What if it is Fuyuki's birthday?! What if I forgot my best friend's birthday!? What if I forgot to get him a present?! He'd never forgive me!' he thought while shivering.

"Don't you think you're kinda jumping to conclusions a little?" the narrator asked, but Keroro didn't hear him.

'KEROOOO! I don't have a present to give to Fuyuki! What do I do?!' he grabbed his head and started to panic. Suddenly, he had an idea.

'...Unless...'

"Kero Kero Kero!" he laughed while squinting his eyes.

The next morning, Fuyuki was the forth person in the house to get up (right after his mom, Natsumi, and Keroro). He got himself dress and walked out of his door. He noticed he stepped on something made of paper. He looked down and saw an envelope under his foot. He picked it up to see what it said. It had giant words written on the front of it.

**To: Fuyuki**

**From:**** (scribble marks) Keroro**

"Sarge gave me a letter?" he asked himself. He grabbed the edge of the envelope and tore it open. A piece of paper fell out. He took hold of the paper, unfolded it, and read what it said.

**"I Love You..."**

. . . .

He saw Keroro walk past him in the hallway. He looked at Keroro with a disturbed expression.

"S-Sarge." he asked. Keroro turned to the boy.

"Yeah, Fuyuki?"

"Did...did you send me this letter?"

Keroro smiled. "Yes! Yes I did!"

. . . .

Keroro walked away with a smile on his face. 'Yes, it worked! Now Fuyuki thinks I gave him the present! Kero Kero Kero!' he thought as gave Fuyuki a small wink and skipped away cheerfully.

Fuyuki stood there, his mind completely blank. "Mom!" he yelled.

"Yes, Fuyuki?!"

"Can I stay home today? I think I feel sick!"

* * *

**Well, what do ya know? Two more failed attempts. Who could've possibly seen that coming?!**

******Remember, i****f anyone has an idea for a scheme to pull on either Giroro or Momoka to get them to reveal their love, let me know! **

**********Until then, see you next chapter!**


End file.
